


Unexpected

by Kingrii07



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrii07/pseuds/Kingrii07
Summary: Furihata kouki lost his memories when he was a child from an accident. That accident left a scar on him and the very first person to notice this was the very curious Murasakibara Atsushi: who is keeping an eye on him ever since Akashi Seijuro had taken interest in him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I decided to rewrite this fanfic. I can't open my previous account with the username of "KingYohanne" because I forgot the password and the email I used there was hacked and I can't open it.

**Prologue**

“Do you think you can change what was happened before if you were there?” A woman with a brown bob cut hair asked while looking at the busy town from her office window which is located at top most floor of one of the well-known business buildings in the city.

“Maybe. Maybe if I was there, I was able to save my wife and my son from that tragedy.” A man with untamed brown hair replied. He turned his gaze from the woman to the portrait that was hanging on the wall. The woman looked behind her and saw the man looking at the portrait with longing eyes.

The portrait shows a woman who looks in her mid-twenties and a baby in her arms. She was looking at her baby with a little smile.

“She looks contended.” The man said, gaining a chuckle from the brown haired woman.

“Masahiro, do you want to go back to Japan with me?” The woman said. The man whose name is Masahiro looked at her with wide eyes. “W-what?”

“It’s already been a decade and it’s a good start if we start looking our families there by ourselves.” The woman explained.

Masahiro looked at the other with seriousness. “Are you serious about this Rika?” Rika, the brown haired woman’s name, gave a mischievous smile. “A little visit to the Akashi elders will not hurt.”

 

 


	2. The boy with a scar

 

“—I was able to get a sponsor so, money is not a problem.” Eiji, Rakuzan’s Coach, said.

Right now, the coaches of Rakuzan, Seirin, Kaijo, Too, Yosen, and Shutoku are having a meeting for their joint practice that will take part in two days.

“Sponsor? Who?” Masako asked. Eiji took out a folder and showed a letter of acceptance he gave to the said sponsor. The other coaches of Seirin, Yosen, Too, Kaijo, and Shutoku looked at paper present to them.

“Yamagi Rika? The name sounds familiar, but I can’t remember where I heard it.” Riko said while looking at the name of the sponsor. She was staring intently at the name when Nakatani, Shuutoku’s coach, spoke. “She’s the CEO of the YAMAGI Corporation, the company who’s in par with the Akashi Zaibatsu.”

“How did you able to get a big shot sponsor like her!?” Masako asked in amazement.

“Well it just happened that she was at the sports complex where I was and offered a sponsorship out of the blue. I was shocked of course, but I can’t let this opportunity slip so, I immediately accepted the offer.” Eiji explained.

“So, why did Yamagi-san offered a sponsorship?” Riko asked.

“Well, she said she knew my team and she had a nephew that should be the same age as my team, but the said nephew died long ago. His nephew loves basketball and she also said that if her nephew was alive, he could be playing basketball.” Eiji answered.

“Yamagi-san must love his nephew very much.” Mado said.

Eiji looked at his wrist watch and decided to end the meeting. “Since everything are settled, the meeting is now over, but I would like for us to have a lunch before we part.”

* * *

 

The coaches went to a nearby restaurant and they are now currently waiting for their food to arrive. While waiting, Riko’s phone vibrated. Riko took out her phone and saw a text message from Kouki.

||From: Furihata-kun

   Subj: Sorry

   Coach, I won’t be able to attend our practice later.||

As Riko read the text message her blood started to boil and immediately made a call to his team mate and when Furihata answered the call, Riko smiled widely and flowers started to bloom around her. The other coaches looked at the young coach and started to sweat from the sight. Riko is smiling, but her eyes shows a different one.

 “Ne~ WHAT.DO.YOU.MEAN.YOU.CAN’T.ATTEND.OUR.PRACTICE. HMMMMM~~” Riko said very sweetly.

“I-I’m sorry coach, but I ne-need to go to t-the hospital.” Kouki stuttered in fear.

When Riko heard the word hospital, her anger turned into worry. “Ha!? Why are you going to the hospital? Are you injured? Did something happen while I'm away?”

“N-nothing happened! I-It’s only my mo-monthly check-up.” Riko sighed in relief. “Okay then, make sure you’re not lying or else I’m gonna chop you alive.” She said and dropped the call.

“Sorry for that.” Riko said to the other coaches and hid the phone.

“Did something happened?” Takeuchi, Kaijo’s coach asked. Riko smiled a little and answered. “No, nothing happened. Furihata-kun said it was only a monthly check-up. He’s wearing the no. 12 uniform if you’re curious who he is.”

“Furihata? Furihata Kouki?” Masako asked. The other coaches looked at the Yosen coach and they can see the curious look on her face. Riko nodded in shock because of the reason that the Yosen coach knew the full name of his team mate. “Y-yes. Do you know him?” Riko asked.

Masako let out a sigh before answering. “Not really. Our titan kept pestering me to get some information about that child Furihata Kouki. I don’t know why he’s so eager to get some information about him. I asked him sometime but all he said war _“Aka-chin is interested in him.”_ And who the heck is that ‘Aka-chin’!?”

“Aka-chin?” Riko frowned at the name. ‘Who is that?’ she asked herself.

While Riko and Masako are wrecking their mind about this ‘Aka-chin’ person, Eiji felt something familiar about that name.

“Aka-chin?...Ah” Eiji’s eyes widened in realization and gave a clap getting the attention of the others. “Maybe he’s referring to Akasahi Seijuuro.”

Riko shrieked at the name. “Why in the world is Akashi-kun interested to Furihata-kun!?”

“One of your spawn is –“

“I don’t know about this issue.” Nakatani was interrupted intentionally by Eiji.

Riko’s frown deepens while thinking what business Akashi has with his team mate.

 

* * *

 

After Kouki’s talk with Riko, Kouki made his way to the Hospital. When he arrived at the hospital, he was greeted with a smile by a nurse name Yumiko. Most of the people working in this Hospital knew him because his older brother is one of the doctors here.

When they arrived at the room where he is appointed, Kouki was greeted by a tall man with a lighter color of his hair and wearing a long white coat. “Kou-chan!” The man jumped towards Kouki and hugged him very tightly causing the teen to lose his balance and fall to the tiled floor. The nurse who brought Kouki to the room let out a chuckle and left.

“Nii…..nii-san… an’t brea—“ Kouki tried to talk.

“HARUKO! You’re trying to kill Kouki!” A very annoyed man with scarlet hair appeared and removed the childish doctor from Kouki by smacking him from the head and grabbing the collar of his uniform.

“Maru-chaaan~” Haruko, the name of the man who hugged Kouki, cried childishly.

“Idiot! What if you hurt him!? –Kouki, are you alright?” Maru, the name of the person who removed Haruko from Kouki, asked the teen and held out his other hand to help Kouki from standing up.

“Y-yeah. Thanks for that, Maru-san.” Kouki replied as he held the hand of the scarlet haired man.

Furihata Haruko is a Neurologist and Satoshi Maru is a Psychiatrist who are in charge the case of Kouki for some reasons.

After that disastrous meeting, the three proceeded inside the room. Kouki sat on the vacant chair in front of the doctor’s table and waited for his brother who is doing some preparations for the tools Haruko is going to use for his check-up.

When Haruko finished on what he is doing, Haruko carefully took Kouki’s blood pressure and his weight and told Kouki to remove his shirt.

After removing the shirt, Haruko went to look at Kouki’s back and look at the scar that is a decade years old. The scar is four inches long that diagonally starts from his left shoulder towards his spine column, five inches away from the nape.

“Does it hurt sometimes?” Haruko asked as he carefully touched the scar.

Kouki replied. “Yes only when it is hit directly. It felt like when your hand fell asleep.”

“Nothing else?” 

“Nothing.”

“Okay, wear your shirt and sit down.” Haruko said seriously while writing what Kouki said earlier on the paper. Kouki wore his shirt and sat back to the chair where he is sitting earlier. Haruko sat on the chair opposite to Kouki’s while looking at the clip board he is holding.

“Any weird dreams or headaches?” Haruko continued to ask.  Kouki shakes his head “No. I didn’t have any of those two.”

“None so far…” Haruko mumbled as he wrote it down.

“Okay~! That’s it! As for now, just continue to use application we installed on your table.” Haruko showed a happy smile and patted Kouki’s head.

“Haru-nii! Stop that!” Kouki cried when Haruko didn’t stop patting his head.

* * *

 

The Furihata family consists of five members: Hana, Shigeru and their 3 children. The first child is Haruko, a 25 year old Doctor who finished his college with flying colors. The second child is Kouki, a first year high school. He lost his memories when he was six years old from an accident and no one knew how it happened. And the third child is Kaya, she’s not living with his family because of her hate with his brother Kouki. Kaya is currently studying at Kyoto.

* * *

 

The sun had already set when Kouki reached his home. He and his brother are supposed to go home together when suddenly there was an emergency and Haruko was called to help the doctor who is already in the emergency room.

Kouki entered their home and greeted his father who is currently watching the news.

“Welcome back~ your mother left a note in the kitchen.” His father said.

Kouki smiled “Okay. I’ll change my clothes first.” Kouki said and went upstairs where his room is located. Right after he changed his clothes his phone rang and when he looked at the caller, it was his team mate Tetsuya.

Kouki answered the call. “Good evening Furihata-kun. Sorry for bothering you.” Tetsuya said from the other line.

Kouki looked at his wall clock. ‘Quarter to seven. Practice must have ended early’.

“Not really, Kuroko-kun.” Kouki said with a smile.

“Coach ordered me to tell you that we will have a joint practice at Kyoto, two days from today.” Tetsuya said emotionlessly.

“Eh! Kyoto? Why there?” Kouki’s bewildered.

“The coach said that the sponsor they got for our summer training camp which turned into a joint practice is residing there at Kyoto.” Tetsuya explained.

Kouki frowned. “Man, I think it will take some time before my parents too agree.” Kouki mumbled.

“…is there any problem, Furihata-kun?”

Kouki was startled and answered back. “N-no, there’s no any problem. Thank you for informing me, Kuroko-kun. I need to drop the call now.”

“You’re welcome, Furihata-kun” Tetsuya said and the call was dropped.

Kouki left his phone in his room and went to the kitchen to read the note is mother left for him. When he reached the kitchen, he immediately saw the note.

 

|Kou-chan, 

                I won’t be able to cook dinner tonight,

 I’m leaving the responsibility to you tonight.

                                                -Thanks, Love Mom.|

 

The letter said. Kouki smiled and went on the task his mother left for him.

While Kouki is busy cooking, he didn’t notice his father who seems to be hiding his presence. “Why does our Kouki look like a house wife!?” Kouki’s dad muttered while crying comically at the sight of his youngest son who is enjoying his work.

 

* * *

 

After cooking their dinner, Kouki served the food and the two started to eat in silence. Kouki find it disturbing that his father is eating in silence because his father is usually noisy and sometimes annoying. While lost in his thoughts, his father finally talked "Kou-"

Kouki heard his father call him and looked at him. "Yes?" Kouki asked.

“I'm not allowing you to marry any man.” His father said in a very serious tone. 

“Okay --- WAIT! WHAT!?" Kouki shouted in shock.

“I said –“

“No! I mean, what do you mean by that?" Kouki interrupted. His father suddenly pouted like child.

"Because you're too nice and adorable to be someone’s wife." His father said. Kouki raised a brow. "Wife? I'm a guy, Dad! How on earth I'll be someone’s wife and why are you getting worried over something like I will be taking by some guy and be his wife?" 

"BUT –"

"No 'but's. I'm going to tell this to mom and Haru-nii!" Kouki said and continue to eat his dinner while his father keeps on mumbling the _wife_ issue.

After their dinner, Kouki's mom came back and Kouki tells his mother what his father had said to him.

"Mom! Dad was worrying about me getting married to a guy! Can you tell him I'm not going to be taken by some guy out there!?" Kouki said in annoyance, but in his parents’ eyes, Kouki is pouting like a cute baby because of his baby face.

Kouki's mom giggled at his son's action, "Kou-chan, I don't mind if you're going to be taken by some guy or some girl as long as he or she is nice and willing to live with you for the rest of your lives." 

"MOM!" Kouki shouted in frustration. 'Why are they like this to me?' Kouki asked himself. 

“Hana-chan! Why are you allowing that!?” Kouki’s dad cried.

Hana, Kouki’s mother ignored his husband and continued her conversation with his son. "Oh, today was your check-up with your brother, right? How did it go?" His concerned mother asked leaving her happy face earlier.

"Same as always. Haru-nii told me to continue the therapy." Kouki answered.

Kouki's mother sighed. Kouki remembered what Tetsuya told him. "Mom, Dad. We are having a joint practice at Kyoto." 

When Hana and Shigeru, Kouki’s father, heard ‘Kyoto’, the aura around them became heavey. "When is it?" the playful tone on his father’s voice is now gone and the seriousness made Kouki shiver.

"In two days, will you allow me?" Kouki asked. His father frowned. "Why Kyoto and how long?" his father asked in angry tone. Kouki felt scared of his father's tone and looked down on the ground, "I… I don't k-know, Da-Dad…”

"You don't know? Why?" his father asked again. Kouki is now sweating through nervousness "M-my teammate c-called me a-and j-just informed m-me a-about this" Kouki stuttered. Kouki's mother sighed and tapped the shoulder of her husband “You're scaring him, honey –"

 Kouki remained looking at the ground, "Kou-chan" This time Kouki looks up at his mother. "Who is this teammate of yours?" his mother asked. "It was Kuroko-kun. He called me earlier and told me about this." Kouki answered. "Give me his number and I'll contact him. You also need to take a rest, you still have classes tomorrow." 

Kouki nodded and before he leave his parents, he gave the phone number of Tetsuya. Kouki walked to his room and sat on his bed. 'Why are they so protective? What made them so overprotective over me? It's not like I'm a kid or anything.' Kouki thought as he sighed in frustration.

* * *

 

The next day, Hana and Shigeru told Kouki that they are allowing him to attend the training camp at Kyoto. Hana made a deal with Kouki that he needs to call her every morning, afternoon, and before sleep. Kouki agreed and the huge smile on his face was enough to shut up his parents.

 


End file.
